Safety is a consideration in the arrangement of vehicles in a parking area, such as a parking garage, and in the procedures to park vehicles in the parking area. Numerous automobile accidents occur during parking procedures. Meanwhile, over-population of cities has resulted in over-populated parking areas, exacerbating the concerns for safety when entering, exiting, and positioning vehicles in parking areas.